Enamorados
by Master of Disaster x
Summary: Buscó su mano y al encontrarla, le dio un apretón, lo abrazó sin soltar sus dedos entrelazados y susurró un Feliz San Valentín en el oído de su prometido. En la mesita de luz, brillaba el juego de anillos de boda. Victor y Yuuri en la mañana de su primer día de San Valentín juntos.


Era una mañana fría. Muy fría. Por lo que, para el platinado, buscar un poco más de la calidez familiar de estar así acurrucado, era casi inevitable. Hace más de veinte minutos que se había despertado, sin necesidad de alarma alguna, pero apenas se había movido de su posición en la cama, tenía una sonrisa suave que apenas había podido abandonar su rostro; y es que esa tranquilidad era mucha como para no querer disfrutar de ella antes de comenzar el día.

Afuera no había exactamente un sol brillando, y si así era, este se encontraba oculto detrás de montones de nubes que intentaban imitar su resplandor. Lo cual no era algo extraordinario, él ya estaba más que acostumbrado al invierno de su patria, quien le preocupaba un poco era su acompañante pelinegro; sabiendo que seguramente el invierno ruso era más frío y duro que el japonés. Pero Victor no estaba exactamente pensando en eso. Solo gozaba de la mañana mientras rodeaba con un brazo el abdomen de Yuuri, respirando el aroma de su cabello y sonriendo contra su espalda.

No podía evitar estar un poco entusiasmado, además. Y es que Yuuri no sabía de la sorpresa que Victor le tenía preparada.

Así como él mismo no sabía del chocolate en forma de corazón, que mantuvo a Yuuri despierto un rato más la noche anterior, y que en ese mismo momento estaba manteniéndose frío en el refrigerador. Siguiendo la tradición de su país.

Pero allí estaba el platinado, yaciendo en la cama compartida, desconectado del exterior; inconsciente de lo que pasaba más allá de esas cuatro paredes. Con la única excepción de las ocasionales aves que pasaban cerca de la ventana y se hacían oír.

Sin siquiera imaginarse que Yuuri se esmeraría en verdad con ese desayuno; ni que algunas horas después, por el departamento se extendería un aroma dulce y conocido, que Victor seguiría hasta la cocina para encontrar que el japonés estaría preparando su versión del katsudon, que aunque probablemente no sería igual, ni tan delicioso como el que hacía su madre, era un símbolo algo especial en su relación, así como una broma propia y al ser esta una fecha especial, serían casi inevitables las ganas de prepararlo.

Pero eso sería después, por el momento, se escuchaba el ruido del calefactor funcionando en la esquina de la habitación, intentando mantener cierta calidez en el aire; Makkachin también colaboraba, desde su lugar durmiendo a los pies de la cama, más precisamente sobre los pies de la pareja; y aunque era grande y pesado, era mucho mejor que unos calcetines.

Era un buen inicio para un día especial, porque después de todo, ese no sería otro 14 de febrero, ese era su primer San Valentín como pareja. Abrió grande los ojos al pasar ese pensamiento por su cabeza, su primer día de los enamorados juntos. Sonrió y abrazó con más fuerza al peli negro, soltando una pequeñísima risa entre dientes; escondió por unos segundos su rostro en la calidez del cuello de su prometido, sintiendo el repentino deseo de darlo vuelta y llenarle de besos la cara ¿estaría Yuuri consciente de ese hecho? Seguramente, él y su mente inquieta tendían a recordar este tipo de asuntos.

Yuuri sorprendería y encantaría a Victor con la comida, y Victor haría lo mismo por él, en la noche.

Yuuri no sabía que cuando llegaran de entrenar, el apartamento estaría lleno de globos con helio en forma de corazón, que ya estaban encargados y que, el ruso, le pagaría a Yurio para que, cuando terminara su propia práctica, acomodara en el departamento; le daría instrucciones para que colocara la mesa pequeña que tenían guardada con dos únicas sillas en el salón y decorara un poco con artículos súper clichés tales como velas y pétalos de rosas, que también ya estaban comprados; también le daría un par de billetes extra para que consiguiera algo de buena comida y Yuuri no tendría que preocuparse por la cena.

Makkachin giró cambiando de posición, Victor, al sentir el repentino cambio de temperatura, casi instintivamente, mezcló sus pies desnudos con los abrigados de Yuuri, abrazándolo con más fuerza por unos instantes y enredando las piernas.

No sabía que él se encontraría a si mismo, cuando iban a mitad de la escalera, con sus manos que comenzarían a temblar, al momento que a su mente llegaran de repente los peores escenarios imaginables, como que al adolescente se le olvidara ir, o perdiera la llave, o que simplemente decidiera no hacerle el favor, claro que Yurio no era tan malo, aún así estaba la posibilidad de que al abrir la puerta se encontrara con un desastre pos apocalíptico, de que todo fuera un horror y su primer San Valentín juntos se convirtiera en un fiasco; pero se arrepentiría de pensar eso en cuanto abriera la puerta del departamento y se encontrara con un ambiente hermoso digno de película (tan cliché como había lo imaginado) no sabía que agradecería internamente haberle confiado esa responsabilidad al adolescente, en lugar de a el encargado del edificio que seguramente se hubiera negado o solamente le hubiese quitado su dinero.

Tampoco sabía que aún cuando ya estuvieran sentados uno frente al otro, seguiría nervioso, está vez rezando e implorando en su cabeza que la comida no estuviese horrible o en mal estado; con su corazón apunto de escapar por su garganta mientras Yuuri probaba el primer bocado, ni que solo se relajaría cuando no viera disgusto en su rostro, y lo escuchara exclamar un comentario muy positivo, entonces probaría un poco del filete frente a él, y al comprobar por si mismo que tenía un buen sabor, pudo al fin, disfrutar el hecho de que todo estaba saliendo bien y abrir una botella de vino.

Y probablemente, ninguno de los dos llegaría a saber que Yurio había salido por la puerta del departamento apenas 10 minutos antes de que ellos llegaran, solo para asegurarse de que la comida estuviese caliente y el lugar en condiciones para la cena.

Pero Victor no se preocupaba por eso en ese momento, en ese momento todavía no había parecido la idea de que todo podría resultar mal; el solo disfrutaba del abrazo de su prometido.

Sintió al nippon moverse un poco bajo su brazo, y cuando lo vio mover su mano hacía su rostro para frotar uno de sus ojos, supo que estaba despertando.

Buscó su mano, dándole un apretón, lo abrazó sin soltar sus dedos entrelazados y susurró -Feliz San Valentín.- En el oído de su prometido. En la mesita de luz, el par de anillos brillaban con el reflejo de la luz del exterior; pero Victor no pensaba en eso, no cuando tenía al hombre al que podía llamar suyo entre sus brazos, a segundos de haber despertado.

Además de lo que ya tenía planeado y del ramo de flores que tenía de regalo, como extra, pasarían por un centro comercial antes de entrenar y le compraría a Yuuri lo que él quisiese, y si este llegaba a negarse, solo entraría a cualquier tienda y le compraría al japonés lo más costoso que hubiese en el local, con el mejor humor del mundo; y avergonzando a su novio en el proceso.

Pero en ese momento, no pensaba en eso, solo decidió disfrutar de esos instantes íntimos con su novio, antes de que Makkachin fuera hasta donde ellos y le lamiera la cara.

Otra cosa que Victor fantaseó para ese día, y que, efectivamente sería realidad, era bailar con Yuuri por la sala de estar, al sonar de cualquier canción romántica lenta que estuviera pasando en la radio, que encendería antes de cenar para dar ambientación y que luego los guiaría en un baile improvisado y nada elaborado, un baile sin coreografía pero que ambos parecían conocer bien, algo que difería completamente a lo que harían en una pista de patinaje pero igual de hermoso, o al menos para ellos sería así; porque sentirse tan cerca y unidos como cuando sus cuerpos abrazados giraban a su ritmo por la sala, siempre sería algo hermoso.

Pero ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso, solo pensaba en que pocas cosas se comparaban al momento en el que Yuuri se daba vuelta para verlo a la cara, con los ojos aún notablemente adormilados y un mínimo rastro de saliva seca, que él se encargó de limpiar. -Buenos días, Vitya.- Saludó antes de que el ruso lo envolviese en un abrazo apretado que susurraba un "te amo" mutuo.

Sin saber que por la noche, al finalizar su baile, levantaría a Yuuri en sus brazos, lo llevaría al cuarto, lo posaría sobre la misma cama en la que ahora estaban acostados, y se demostrarían físicamente lo que sus almas y corazones sentían, terminando la velada, abrazados de la misma forma en que ahora lo hacían.

Afuera, el mundo seguía girando, pero eso no importaba, porque por el momento, solo lo que encerraban esas cuatro paredes era lo que importaba, solo quienes estaban en esa cama. Y ni Victor, ni Yuri pensaban en otra cosa.


End file.
